Earth - Temporada 2 - Capitulo 1 - Diamante Rosa/Transcrição
centre|thumb|650x650px Temporada 2 - Capitulo 1 - Diamante Rosa '' ''By Bruno0909 ::aparece deitada em uma cama tecnologica : : Ahm... Onde estou? ::levanta da cama e observa o local : : Deveria verificar a humana, se alguma delas estiver acordada, mande ela vir contigo e venha aqui! : : Sim Chefe! ::vai para a cama novamente e finge estar dormindo ::são ouvidos, Ametista (Barriga) aparece na "cortina" e vê Julie "dormindo" : : Dormir é uma atividade tão boba para os humanos. ::bufa e sai do local ::sai da cama e vai para a "cortina" : : Rose! Esmeralda! Bismuto! Bronzita! Alguem! ::percebe que gritou muito forte, Passos são ouvidos e aparece Topaz com Labradorite : : Ora, Ora, Ora, se não temos a humana chamando por suas amiginhas! : : (Bufa) Labradorite. : : Eu mesma, Vamos logo humana, vocês, humanos precisam se alimentar. ::abre a "cortina" do quarto e pega Julie, Topaz e Labradorite vão para uma sala com alguns biscoitos : : Tem Sorte, a Diamante pediu esses biscoitos-humanos só para você. ::solta Julie, ela vai para mesa e come alguns biscoitos, ela cospe um : : Isso tá horrivel! : : Então não coma, venha logo, estamos chegando em HomeWorld. ::barulho é ouvido : : Aliais, já chegamos! ::cena corta para Julie, Esmeralda, Bismuto e Bronzita em uma porta aberta : : Aproveitam. ::se funde com a outra Ametista e juntas saiam com elas : : Uau. ::cena mostra alguns lugares de Homeworld : : O que é essa nave? ::aponta para o ceu, onde a uma nave com forma de cabeça : : E a nave da Diamante Branco, claro que ela não esta completa. ::leva todos para um grande castelo : : Chegamos, Minha diamante. ::porta se abre e Holly Blue Agate aparece : : Venha comigo. ::seguem Holly Blue até uma sala roxa, Agate abre a sala e fica ao lado da porta. ::se abre e todos entram, Topaz e Ametista soltam o pessoal e elas saiam com Labradorite : : Gente! ::corre para abraçar todas porem, não consegue por alguma parede invisível : : O que é isso? : : Parece ser algum tipo de parede invisível. :??: Sigam a frente. ::obdecem e vão para frente, uma porta grande se abre e em volta das gems, aparece um cabo gigante, distanciando todas : : Quem é você? : : Julie, não. ::telão aparece mostrando a [[Diamante Amarelo (Earth)|Diamante Amarelo]] : : Eu não acharia que uma das minhas soldadas faria isso, atacar uma gem tão importante! Principalmente você, Rose Light, esperava mais. : : Eu ouvi que a sua Pérola que começou este problema. : : Que, a minha Pérola? (Risada Sarcastica) Vocês só podem estar brincando. : : Nos não estamos brincando! : : Você sabem de quem esta falando? : : Sim, até criamos um grupo, onde estar nossa amiga? : : Bismuto? (Risada) Ela esta sendo destroçada, sabia? : : Ela nem apareceu na nave. : : A minha Pérola ficou sabendo que ela era a lider então, ela foi com a nave até ela. : : Eu te respeitava, até saber que a sua pérola mente, ela está te controlando. : : Chega, quer saber? Fiquem com o video ao-vivo da sua amiga sendo destroçada. ::tela muda para um lugar roxo, onde esta Bismuto em uma cadeira amarada, Aquamarine entra com a cara triste :Todos: Aquamarine? : : Me desculpe. ::sai da cena e ouvido barulhos autos : : Gente vem! ::luzes se apagam, deixando a tela quase apagando, a luz no lugar da tela tambem é apagada, os cabos se destroem : : O que tá acontecendo? : : Eu sei das instalações de Homeworld, isso foi facil, dificil vai ser escapar. ::abre um buraco com sua eletrocinese no quarto e entra no buraco, Julie em seguida entra tambem ::porta é aberta, Rose Light e Esmeralda vão para o buraco e se escondem dos guardas. : : Vão Star-Gems! ::meio de tantos soldados, Labradorite aparece : : Encontrem aquelas gems! ::pega o pedaço de parede e coloca no lugar ::Star-Gems aparecem andando, Bronzita estava abrindo o caminho : : Uhm, acho que e aquele ponto. ::mexe no caminho e sorriu : : Gente se prepara. ::abre o caminho, era uma sala com varias portas ::desce e as outras tambem : : Onde estamos? : : Aqui é o gerenciamento de portas, acho que a sala da Bismuto tá aqui. : : Meninas! ::escutam e Bronzita vai onde acha que Aquamarine está, ela abre e se depara com ela e Bismuto : : Vou cuidar dos guardas tá? ::sai e vê alguns soldados quartzs : : Você sabem que não vai adiantar de NADA. ::soldados vão ataca-la : : Ok, vamos logo com isso. ::pega a espada de emergencia e ataca os soldados, pufa 3 deles, porem um escapa ::entra na sala de Bismuto e vê Bismuto solta, Rose Light sai do lugar e vai embolhar as gems para não regenerar ::termina, ela entra em uma sala, porem era uma sala de arquivos, ela vê uma seção "Diamante Rosa - NÃO LEIA", Rose Light vai ate a seção e puxa a gaveta, ela pega alguns arquivos e fecha a gaveta : : Gente, ve... ::da uma olhadinha nos arquivos, Rose Light fica surpreendida com a informação "Pérola da Diamante Rosa foge", Ela abre outro arquivo, "Rose Quartz não quebrou Diamante Rosa", outro arquivo "Diamante Amarelo... ::deixa cair o arquivo em uma poça de algo, deixando impossivel de ler, ela deixa os arquivos nos lugares e vai para a sala : : Rose, está tudo bem parece mais preocupada, mais assustada. : : Não, eu to bem, mas e ai Bismuto tá bem? : : Sim, tô bem. : : Ta sim, mas gente, eu posso entrar para o grupo de vocês? Eu não gosto de ficar só observando as pessoas sairem, eu quero viver uma aventura! : : Claro! Você ta dentro : : Ei, não desvia do assunto, tá escondendo nada? : : Tá, fui embolhar as gems para não regenerar ai eu entrei na sala errada, entrei numa sala de arquivos, eu encontrei arquivos sobre a Diamante Rosa, como: A Pérola dela Fugiu, A Rose Quartz não quebrou ela, e algo a ver com a Diamante Amarelo, ai eu sem querer soltei o arquivo e sujou, eu deixei no lugar e eu to curiosa para ver o que a Diamante Amarelo fez! ::se olham com uma cara de duvida e surpresa : : Espera, o QUE? : : Foi isso. ::alarme é ouvido : : Precisamos ir. : : Vamos! ::cena corta para as meninas correndo ate uma porta, Bronzita abre a porta e aparece algumas naves de escape : : Peguem elas! ::entram na sala, Aquamarine fecha a porta, Julie coloca uma cadeira que estava por perto : : Como isso vai ajudar? : : Vai impedir de elas passarem, por enquanto. ::olha para a guarda de segurança que estava com sua arma, ela pega sua varinha e a joga para o espaço. : : Otimo! : : Vou tentar liberar uma nave. ::junto com Bronzita vão ao um painel ao lado da porta : : Há! Isso é bem facil, é so fazer isso. ::toca em algumas coisas no painel e uma nave de cor branca aparece : : Mandou bem Bismuto. : : Isso ai! ::vão para a nave e entram, Esmeralda toma conta do controle e decola, Todos se sentam e colocam os cintos ::porta e aberta : : Não! Peguem a Nave! ::faz a nave ir para frente, deixando Labradorite com raiva : : Informem as Diamantes, Digam que preciso de uma nave, boa e rapida. : : Sim Chefe! ::saiem deixando Labradorite sozinha : : Star-Gems me esperem, logo seram pegas e estilhaçadas. Categoria:Transcrições de Earth Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Capitulos Categoria:Capitulos de Earth